Tomoe Hayasaka
Tomoe Hayasaka (早坂トモエ, Hayasaka Tomoe) is a minor character appearing in the film 009 Re:Cyborg. While initially presenting herself to be Joe's high school classmate and girlfriend, her true purpose reveals her to be someone more significant from his past. Appearance Tomoe is a young teenage girl with long, dark brown hair held back by a red headband. She wears a school uniform consisting of a white cardigan and plaid skirt, black stockings, and white-and-blue school shoes. She wears a yellow scarf with her uniform. Personality Tomoe is outgoing and friendly, trying to get Joe to open up to her and to meet her other friends. She seems to be curious of what's on Joe's mind, but seems to also be cryptic and abruptly appear and disappear. She tends to echo words that 003 has said, such as "God doesn't give us challenges we can't overcome", hinting that she is more than she seems. History After Joe Shimamura had his memories wiped of being Cyborg 009, he was left to believe he was an ordinary teenage boy, with his mind being reset every 3 years over the course of 27 years in total. By 2013, he had wound up in a relationship with his classmate Tomoe, or so he had believed. On the day that Joe had heard "His Voice" telling him to bomb the skyscraper, Tomoe had appeared to him for their date and conversed with him, vanishing when 005 came to re-awaken his memories. In actuality, Tomoe was an AR (augmented reality) construct implanted into his mind by his former teammate Françoise/003, as a way to keep watch on him from afar and to have someone to accompany him as her substitute for the years they could not interact. While other false people had been implanted in Joe's head by Dr. Gilmore, such as a mother and classmates, Dr. Gilmore and everyone else were unaware of the addition of Tomoe. After the destruction of Dubai, Tomoe appeared to Joe to comfort him in a dream, and he realized that she was actually Françoise, and that Françoise had "sent him Tomoe" as a sign of what he had needed to do. Due to Françoise's usage of the construct, Joe was finally able to figure out the significance of the entity known as His Voice and began to hear it much differently. Notes *Tomoe is absent in Gato Asou's manga re-telling of RE:, perhaps to be more straightforward about how influential Françoise is to Joe. The dream sequence in Dubai is altered so that a vision of Françoise appears to comfort Joe instead, and to hint to him what he needs to do. *Tomoe can also be spelled 巴里 in kanji, of which one possible reading is パリ, or "Paris". This hints at her connection to Françoise. * The yellow scarf and red headband worn by Tomoe are also meant to be visual indicators to her true nature. Coincidentally enough, a character in the American graphic novel known as Ayumi is also presented as a (former) girlfriend of Joe, and has a headband and a yellow scarf as a motif. The scarf winds up becoming part of Joe's uniform. * In the Japanese and English versions of the film, Tomoe and Françoise are both voiced by Chiwa Saito and Erin Fitzgerald, to further strengthen the connection between the characters. Category:RE: Cyborg characters Category:Female characters